Killed on the Inside
by DestinyDreamer101
Summary: As Trunks and Gohan wage their war with the androids, a new ally appears. Even though she saves their lives physically, she kills them emotionally. Will she remain a helpful hand? Or will she turn her back on them both? Mostly DBZ and some kingdom hearts.
1. The Commencement

Killed on the Inside

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ(as much as I'd love that), Kingdom Hearts, or any thing doing with them. I do own Electra and her character idea along with this plot.

Author's note: I based the story after the history of Trunks movie special and only changed what needed to…sorry.

**Chapter 1: The Commencement **

Explosions were heard from down below the rocks. The androids were at it again.

"Oh no! Darn those two! They didn't even have a chance!" Trunks stood up in his usual gray baggy pants and Capsule corp. tee.

"Grr…Aaah!" Gohan his mentor, stood up abruptly only to turn into super sayain. Trunks looked up at his teacher and friend.

"Let me go with you, Gohan! I can fight! You know I can!"

"Trunks, I'm much more vulnerable with you around. You can't go."

"But Gohan, I can help! I want to go! Please…"

"Okay…let's go together."

Just as the 13 year old took a dominating step towards the city below, Gohan knocked him out with a single blow.

"Sorry little bro, but this is my fight for today. You'll understand someday."

The 18 year old knew that today was the day. The day the androids would win…the day they would kill him.

Little known…Trunks wasn't the only time traveler.

Gohan flew down to the androids that were blowing up the wreckage that they had already destroyed to the ground.

"Oh look. It's Blondie." The rude black haired android said while turning around, his orange bandana shifting behind him.

Gohan didn't hesitate. He charged at the tall droid and caused him to fling into a pile of rubble.

He got up with a face only malice could describe and a completely destroyed outfit.

"Oh my gods, look at your shirt, it's torn," taunted the tall blonde android that sported a ripped jean jacket that held a red ribbon army patch on the back.

"You trashed my favorite shirt. You'll pay."

"Hey, he can be our tie breaker! First one to kill him wins, no time limit, sudden death."

"Let's go."

The two androids shifted into a butterfly battle pattern, only 17 went in front of 18 and they both simultaneously attacked Gohan mercilessly.

As the two androids punched and kicked him at opposite ends, he blocked furiously, greatly attempting an offensive move from time to time. He saw an opportunity and grabbed 18's leg and slammed her through the top of a building, causing the windows to blow out, shattering into the already demolished ruins. 17 came from behind and knocked Gohan into the now wet ground. Wet? Gohan looked up and suddenly realized it was raining furiously and the thunder would scare Zeus. (thunder god-like figure… nothin to do with the story but…whatever)

He stood up and glared at the two a crossed from him. The lightning allowed them to see the rage in each other's eyes. "You know that even if you kill this body, someone even stronger will surface and take my place! You can't win!"

The two androids only chuckled softly and sprinted toward him, thoughts of bloody satisfaction on their minds. Gohan flew away, maneuvering between and through buildings, only to have 17 and 18 following close behind. They threw energy attacks toward him and caused him to fall into the debris. They flew high above and began to fire below, directly at the expected placement of the young super sayain.

The warm sensation was felt only for a minute before the wind began blowing through his hair, the feel of cloth on his skin. The bruised and bloody Gohan looked up to see brunette hair and a long scar similar to his own across a soft, small face.

"Wha-"

He was out cold…

The smell of warm noodles and wet wood filled the nostrils of the teen on the floor.

"Where...? Oooh…my head" Trunks woke up, noticing his bandages on his body and the excruciating pain in his head. He also noticed the cabin features of the room and the pictures of people he's never seen.

"Finally wake up, sleeping beauty?" Gohan walked in with three bowls of steaming ramen stacked up and ready to eat.

"Gohan? I…I thought they killed you!"

"Yeah…me too! But hey, when she found you, you were in your super sayain form! You did it, Trunks!"

Trunks smiled but looked down in frustration. "I thought you were gone…so I just lost it. The pain was so unbearable and it turned into rage and I-"

"I know…but how about a break for a while… I mean, she's willing to house us and all."

"You keep saying she…who? My mom? And where are we?"

As if on queue, a young brunette with battle scars from head to toe and a noticeably long sword that had a wing on it and a shape of a bat wing over her shoulder appeared at the room doorway with a smile on her face. "Who, me?" She giggled and held her hip with her other hand.

Trunks realized he was gawking at her and closed his mouth, embarrassed.

"H-hi…I'm T-trunks…heh-heh"

Gohan began to roar with laughter and the young girl walked up and held out her hand,

"I'm Electra. Nice to meet ya!"

Trunks shook her hand and looked into her light blue eyes, seeing nothing but gentleness.

"Sorry I took so long. I was giving Souleater here a shining! See?"

Trunks cocked his head to the side and looked at her sword, realizing that's what she meant. "Soul…eater?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"She's a keyblade master from the future! Cool huh?" Gohan got up and stood proud that he knew that fact. "Watch." Electra handed Gohan her keyblade and it automatically returned to her in a bright light, proving her ownership.

Electra began to giggle as Gohan smiled and placed his hands behind his head, making a goofy face. Trunks saw from that very moment that Gohan liked Electra…a lot.

They began to eat their ramen as Trunks and Gohan told Electra about their struggles with the androids in the past. At times, Electra would stop to comment with things like, "Are you serious? No, you're kidding me!" and "Wow! That's so impressive."

Then Trunks asked her about her time and where she was from. She beamed as she replied with a big smile. And then she stopped only to sit and cross her arms.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Huh?" Trunks scratched his already pounding head.

"She wouldn't tell me either." Gohan looked down and frowned.

"Sorry guys but we just met…and plus…it's not very-"

She noticed both of the young half-blooded sayains were on the edge of their seats with blank expressions and ramen stuffed in their cheeks.

"Ha. Ehem, I think I'm going to go uuh…check the area for intruders. Be right back."

Gohan and Trunks looked toward each other and down at their empty bowls. They both sprinted toward the kitchen and began competitively cleaning everything head to toe, one stopping only to tell the other to give it up.

Electra walked into the sparkling kitchen in awe with a string of squirrels hung over her shoulder. "How do you like it?" Both of the boys chimed in unison. "It's…nice. Thanks, I guess." She looked around and smiled weakly at the two gleaming in front of her.

"Well…I got dinner!" She threw the pile of squirrels onto the table and only walked away into the bathroom and began cleaning her now bloody sword.

"Dinner?" Gohan looked down at the dead, limp squirrels with a grim expression.

Trunks also made a face.

Things seemed abnormally peaceful until Electra turned on the radio to disturbing news.

"Reporter Ace Wilson on the scene of the androids once again to give amazing news! A blue-haired woman with a large missile launcher is down here attempting to destroy the androids!"

Fuzzy static made out to screaming of a familiar voice,

"You killed my baby you stupid artificial humans!" A large boom was heard along with the cussing of two voices. "Take that you ugly-"

And it was cut off. Trunks stood up and so did Gohan. "That was my mother! She thinks that they killed me so she's…man we havta get down there!"

"I'll stay here." Electra smiled up to them both as they nodded and ran outside.

She glanced downward on her shirt and took out a silver necklace that had a hollow silver diamond attached. She held the piece close to her heart and closed her eyes whispering, "Thinking of you…wherever you are…"

End of chapter one! Please review!


	2. The Scenario’s Start

Killed on the Inside

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ(as much as I'd love that), Kingdom Hearts, or any thing doing with them. I do own Electra and her character idea along with this plot.

Author's note: I based the story after the history of Trunks movie special and only changed what needed to…sorry. And I'm reeeally sorry it took so long to update! Won't happen again.

**Chapter 2: The Scenario's Start **

A bloody Gohan opened the cottage door, an even bloodier Trunks over his shoulder.

"Hello? Electra?"

Murmuring was heard from deeper inside the house.

"Hmm?" Gohan set Trunks on the couch and walked toward Electra's room.

"How can he be asleep still? Why can't that stupid Namine hurry up?"

…

"Well I'm stuck here right now and I don't think I'll be making it back soon."

…

"What? _Yeah_, I should just come outta nowhere and tell these two. You don't get it, no…scratch that. _They _wouldn't get it."

…

"Whatever. That darkness did a little more than just blind you."

And a beep was heard. Gohan shook of the confused look from his face and opened the door.

"Who was that?"

"Huh?" A blonde Electra looked up from the floor, red-faced and shocked.

"Woah! You're a-"

"Sayain? Well…duh." She smiled coyly at the dumbfounded boy.

"I didn't know that!"

"Well…I guess it's not as obvious as I intended. How did your fight go?"

"Wait. Who were you talking to? And how can you already be a super sayain?"

"Umm. Can't we discuss this at a later-"

"No. Please, why won't you tell me anything?"

"Maybe because we just met? I'm sorry Gohan but I-"

"You said that 4 days ago!"

He noticed her puppy dog eyes and her inward shoulders.

"Why are you yelling at me? Four days isn't enough time to trust someone."

Gohan looked downward.

"Sorry. I'm not used to talking to girls."

"I noticed..."

The then awkward silence was broke by the agonized scream from the living room.

"Trunks!"

They both ran into the room, regarding Trunks on the couch, holding his arm that was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Trunks! Oh my gosh!" Electra ran to his side, her blonde hair returned to brown and fell.

"Gohan! Get me some towels!" He did just that to return and see Electra pointing her sword at Trunks' arm.

"What are you-"

"Curaga!" And a bright, light green light faded, Trunks screeching in pain.

"What did you do?"

"Check it out."

Gohan looked down at his best friend, his arm cured completely.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Electra put Souleater down and came to him.

"How did you heal me?"

"The keyblade did it. But are you okay?"

"Peachy."

Gohan noticed the look in Trunks' eyes. He liked Electra…which wasn't good.

"So kid, you did good today until 17 slammed you into the pavement. Hahaha…man, Electra you should have seen him!"

"Really?" She glanced toward the embarrassed boy. "Must have hurt, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…heh." He smiled but stopped to glare at Gohan.

"So Gohan, how did you do?" She smiled largely.

"Me? Well, I knocked android 18 out and that's when I noticed shorty getting schooled." He then gave Trunks a noogie on this purple head.

Electra stood up and sat in-between them and crossed her arms.

"You guys really want to know where I came from?"

"Yes!"

"Totally!"

They both turned to her, excited.

"Too bad." She then got up and picked up her loyal blade and smiled toward them.

They both raised an eyebrow and sighed while she walked out of the room.

"Boy she's weird."

"That's for sure."

And then they both rested their head back.

"That's why I like her…" their voices in unison.

They started wrestling and yelling when Electra ran in the room, Bulma (Trunks' mom) following her.

"Shut up boys! I can't even take a nap in this house without you two bellowing!"

They stopped and apologized only to follow the mother figure into the kitchen to cook dinner. Electra stood in the same place and shrugged, and ran in the kitchen to help.

_So this is what families do, huh?_

_How can they so peaceful knowing that this world's fate rests in their hands?_

_How can they just-_

"Trunks dear, can you chop up some wood for the fire?"

"Sure but can Electra come?"

"I don't care."

Electra and Trunks ran out, swords in hand.

"She's too old for him." Gohan blurted out while setting the table.

"Psh no. Look at Vegeta and me!"

Gohan frowned.

"Okay, we can get done twice as fast if we work on each log together."

"Sure!"

They began chopping it into blocks from opposite ends, meeting up in the middle.

"Heh. You can cut the last part." Trunks held out his hand, insisting.

"No, that's okay. You can go ahead." Electra set her sword on her shoulder.

"But…are you sure?"

"Positive."

Trunks looked in her eyes and Electra blushed. Gohan scowled out the window while Electra giggled at Trunks as he cut the last piece of wood in half.

Dinner was quiet as glares were exchanged and small glances were traded.

"I'm off to bed, guys!" Bulma walked into her room with her usual cigarette in hand.

"Night mom!"

"Goodnight Bulma!"

"Sweet dreams!"

The three sat watching TV as Trunks kept yawning. "Go to bed, squirt. You might be able to grow a few inches."

"What did you say?"

"Gohan's right. You had a rough day."

"Yeah. I'm off to bed then."

"Night.

"Don't let your blanky bugs bite."

"Hey Electra. Who were you talking to earler?"

"An old friend. Why?"

"A guy old friend or…"  
"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it just does."

"Tell me the reason."

"Because Trunks likes you." Gohan hid his smirk behind his serious face.

"Oh…" And she got up, disappointed. She began to walk away before he cut her off.

"Well, I mean-" She turned around with bright eyes.

"I…uh…"

"So you don't like me?" Her eyes became lifeless.

"No! I mean yes…I mean…please don't think that I don't like you." Gohan drooped his head.

"Okay then. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Gohan looked up to her confusingly. "Yeah sure."

Electra blew him a kiss and ran off to her room.

He sat for a minute…

_I knew she liked me!_

Meanwhile Trunks lay in his bed smiling.

_I can't believe she likes me!_

"_Hey Trunks."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know that I like you, right?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Tee-hee! Nevermind!"_

The conversation replayed over in his head from earlier.

The door closed. The light turned on. She changed her clothes and sat on the edge of her bed, her face in her hands.

_I can't figure out which one is the one they need…_

_They're both nice but…_

_I think the better one is-_

**To be continued?**

Please review! If this story needs improvement or just needs to go… tell me!

If there is a nest chapter:

Sorry if there isn't enough fighting. I'll get to that.

I'll add some surprise entrances and connections next chapter so keep checking back for updates! 

Otherwise:

…


End file.
